Someone on the Other Side of the Mirror
by AlexXCy
Summary: What if Raven had a twin that no one knew about, not even her. OC character ,hope u like cyalex ps just something I came up with, I'm not the best writer in the world and it's my 1st fanfic so it will need some work.
1. Nice to meet you, Alex

Someone on the Side of the Mirror

chapter 1

It was a normal day like any other in the tower; Robin was in the the evidence room looking for more clues of Slade's where-abouts, of course; Beastboy was in the kitchen cooking some tofu dogs; and Starfire and Raven were in the Common Room talking, well Star was doing all the talking and Raven was just pretending to care while she was trying to read one of her books. While the other were at home, Cyborg when for a little drive around the city in the T-car.

Cy had the music up, just chillin in the car, not really going anywhere in particular. He stopped at a red light, he happened to looked over in an alley nearby and happened to see a girl, who happened to look just like Raven exactly, trying to fight off a gang of boys. Cyborg, being the tough guy that he is, parked the T-car on the side of the road and when to help the girl out.

" LET ME GO!!!" she yelled.

"Come on, baby! All we wanna do is have a little fun." the leader said, gripping her wrist tightly.

" YO!!! I think she told you to let her go!"

"Wat you gonna do bout it, Tin-man?!"

Just then Cyborg came at the dude and punched him in the face, giving him a fat lip. While Cy dealt with the 'boss', the two other guys tried to jump him from behind, but the girl use her powers, that were strangely very similar to Raven, pushing them into the nearest brick wall, knocking them out.

Cyborg walked over to her.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yes, thank you... um?" she said not really catching his name.

"Cyborg" he shook her pale hand.

"Cyborg... my name's Alexandria, Alex for short." she smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, Alex." he flashed a handsome white smile back.

'_Man, she looks so much like Raven, it's unreal'_

"Well I should be going, thanks again." Alex said about to leave when Cyborg stopped her.

"Wait... I'll take you home, where do you live?"

"Actually I don't really have a place, I've just been staying here and there." she stated.

Cyborg thought for a moment before coming to the conclusion of having her stay at the tower, there was always an extra room ever since Terra left the team, and they were all about helping those in need. He was pretty sure the others wouldn't mind having a new roommate around. Besides she was practically homeless, they couldn't just let her live out on the streets.

"Well since you have no place to go, my friends and I share a pad and we got a extra room, if you want you could stay there." Cyborg re insured.

"I don't know, would it be okay with your roommates?"

"Sure, helping folks is what we do."

Alex thought for a minute.

"Okay," she smiled,"...are you always this nice to all the girl you come to?"

"I try." Cy smiled again.

Cyborg asscorted Alex to the T-car and they drove off to the 'T' shaped house in the middle of the glimming ocean.


	2. Seeing Double

Chapter 2

"Wow, this is your house!" Alex asked in amazement.

"Yep, welcome to Titans' Tower." Cyborg smiled.

Cy parked the car in the garage at the base of the Tower, and take Alex up to the Common Room to meet the others.

TTT

The team was still in their present states as they were when Cyborg left; Robin was still looking for some leads on Slade, Beastboy was shoving a pound of tofu down his throat, and Starfire was still annoying the hell out of Raven. The two walked in...

"Hey Cy, Hey Raven" Beastboy said

"???," Alex looked at the green teen confused, " Who's Raven?"

"Oh ha ha Rae," BB mocked ,"very funny."

"No really, who IS Raven?"

"Did you hit your head or something, Raven." He asked examing the strange asking 'Raven'.

"I'm telling you, I'm not Raven, you must have me confused with someone else, My name's Alex." She tried to explain to him.

"B, she's telling the truth, this ISN'T Raven."Cyborg said.

"Oh come on Cy, this is totally Raven."

"Will someone please tell me who Raven is!" Alex yelled.

Just then Starfire and Robin walked in the room.

"Hey Raven."

"Yes hello, friend Raven."

Alex groaned then screamed, "I'M NOT RAVEN!!!!"

Then as on cue the 'real' Raven entered through the sliding doors

O.O


	3. She can stay

Chapter 3

Everyone stared at the identical girls. Raven and Alex stared wide eyed at one another, there was absolute silence in the room. Finally, Raven (the real Raven) broke the awkward silence.

"Who the hell are you?!...Why do you look like me?" she said, ready to strike just in case the girl was one of their enemies in disguise or something like that.

Alex notice Raven's hands glowing a black aura, so she prepared her powers to defend herself.

Meanwhile, the others were still stunned about the fact that there were two 'Ravens' in the living room, also trying to figure out who's who.

" Okay, let me get this straight Raven have a twin?" a very confused Beast Boy asked.

"SHE'S NOT MY TWIN... STOP THAT... YOU STOP IT!!!" the two girls growled in unison, giving eachother their best death glare.

Before either of them had a chance to kill eachother, Cyborg step between them, "O-kay, now that you two have met, Raven .. Alex, Alex .. Raven." he began, "She needed a place to stay, so I thought that maybe she could crash here, since there an extra room."

Robin then spoke, "Ahh... Cyborg, can I talk to you in private please?"

Cyborg shrugged and followed his short friend into the hallway, as the sliding doors closed behind them.

"What did ya need to talk me about, man?"

" I'm sorry Cyborg, but she can't stay here."Robin said sternly.

"Why not?"Cyborg asked awaiting for a good answer.

"Because you can't just bring any stranger in to the Tower."

"Look, she needed help, if it was for me she might've gotten jump,plus she had no where to go, what was I suppose to do?"Cyborg said angerly.

Robin sighed "I understand that, Cyborg, but we know nothing about her, how do we know that she's a not a spy or a treat or something beyond those lines. This team has had enough betrayals to last us a life time."

"Dude, I'm pretty sure Alex isn't like that, she's not gonna do to us what Terra did!"

"How do you know?"

Cyborg sighed" I don't, alright. But she's a nice girl and she's got no place to go. If it makes any difference, I'll keep an eye on her, just give her a chance."

There was silence for a moment before Robin gave him his answer.

"sigh Fine, she can stay. But she's your responsibility, got it?"

Cyborg smiled "Thanks Robin!"

With that Cyborg went back in to the living room to tell Alex she could stay and showed her to her room, leaving the others still confused of what the hell just happened.


	4. Where the hell

Chapter 3

Everyone stared at the identical girls. Raven and Alex stared wide eyed at one another, there was absolute silence in the room. Finally, Raven (the real Raven) broke the awkward silence.

"Who the hell are you?!...Why do you look like me?" she said, ready to strike just in case the girl was one of their enemies in disguise or something like that.

Alex notice Raven's hands glowing a black aura, so she prepared her powers to defend herself.

Meanwhile, the others were still stunned about the fact that there were two 'Ravens' in the living room, also trying to figure out who's who.

" Okay, let me get this straight Raven have a twin?" a very confused Beast Boy asked.

"SHE'S NOT MY TWIN... STOP THAT... YOU STOP IT!!!" the two girls growled in unison, giving eachother their best death glare.

Before either of them had a chance to kill eachother, Cyborg step between them, "O-kay, now that you two have met, Raven .. Alex, Alex .. Raven." he began, "She needed a place to stay, so I thought that maybe she could crash here, since there an extra room."

Robin then spoke, "Ahh... Cyborg, can I talk to you in private please?"

Cyborg shrugged and followed his short friend into the hallway, as the sliding doors closed behind them.

"What did ya need to talk me about, man?"

" I'm sorry Cyborg, but she can't stay here."Robin said sternly.

"Why not?"Cyborg asked awaiting for a good answer.

"Because you can't just bring any stranger in to the Tower."

"Look, she needed help, if it was for me she might've gotten jump,plus she had no where to go, what was I suppose to do?"Cyborg said angerly.

Robin sighed "I understand that, Cyborg, but we know nothing about her, how do we know that she's a not a spy or a treat or something beyond those lines. This team has had enough betrayals to last us a life time."

"Dude, I'm pretty sure Alex isn't like that, she's not gonna do to us what Terra did!"

"How do you know?"

Cyborg sighed" I don't, alright. But she's a nice girl and she's got no place to go. If it makes any difference, I'll keep an eye on her, just give her a chance."

There was silence for a moment before Robin gave him his answer.

"sigh Fine, she can stay. But she's your responsibility, got it?"

Cyborg smiled "Thanks Robin!"

With that Cyborg went back in to the living room to tell Alex she could stay and showed her to her room, leaving the others still confused of what the hell just happened.


End file.
